User blog:LamboOwner69/"DOT: Online" Project!
'This post was last updated on October 16, 2019.' 'The alpha was released on July 19, 2017. Join our Discord server (link below) to download it! ^^' DOT: Online is our attempt at creating a clone of the original Defender of Texel game. While it won't be an exact replica, it's going to be close. The game is still in development, and currently in its alpha phase. Updates can be found in the #updates channel on our Discord server. Also check out the forums for more info: DOT:O Forums Some questions you might have: Will this be a clone of the official DOT game? Basically, yes. Obviously, mechanics will be tweaked here and there, and some fighters will be buffed/nerfed as our team sees fit. So what's different now? Fighters will not all be available from the start. They will be released in events. Note that regular events will not be running during the alpha phase. There may be some "trial" events, however. Builds will also be included in-game. However there will be no paid builds, but the concept of the paid builds will remain, ie. players will be able to perform 'paid builds' with in-game items instead of real money. Another important change: The Wall and in-game forums are going to be removed. Currently there is nothing planned for in-game communication (However there is the Discord server and web forums. More on them below.). Most other concepts/features from the original game will be included in this version (and yes, trading has been added already). Will the game be free? And where will I be able to download it once it is released? Yes. The game will be 100% free-to-play! Once released, DOT: Online will NOT be uploaded to places such as the Google Play Store or Apple App Store. It will be available to download on the Discord server and a manual install will be required. Instructions on how to manually install an app on your phone can be found on the Discord server. Note that you will have to create a Discord account in order to access the app download and game itself. DOT:O will also require Android 5.0+ to run. iOS requirements still currently unknown. New DOT:O forums? What?? In case you haven't heard yet, I have set up a forum for DOT: Online. The main means of communication is on our Discord server though, so keep that in mind. Visit the DOT:O forums Estimated time of release? The Android version alpha was released on July 19, 2017. There is no release date for iOS at this time. Join our Discord server to stay up-to-date on the progress. More info We have a #faq channel on our DIscord server that may answer some of your questions! Useful Links Related to DOT:O Stay on top of everything DOT:O with this collection of useful links: *Donations Website *Official Forums *Official Steam Group *Official Discord Server Category:Blog posts Category:DOT:O Category:Offline Category:Online Category:DOT Category:LamboOwner69 Category:Pheenix23 Category:EliseSerket Category:KhiefTitan Category:Monkey1772